


The Show

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec praise kink, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Collars, Cuffs, Dominant Magnus, Exhibitionism, Leashes, M/M, Magnus Top, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Spreader Bars, Voyeurism, alec bottom, anal figering, putting on a show, submissive Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Magnus decides to surprise Alec with a trip to their favourite club after a stressful day at work. Alec can't believe his ears when Magnus tells him they will be the main attraction.





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511470) by [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). 



> Hey guys, sorry this one is so late, the last chapter is always the hardest to write (tears)
> 
> So I saved the final chapter for my own kink, The Club and Alec being tied up. Although I am weak for bottom/sub/Omega Magnus, this one was just begging for Alec to be bottom/sub.
> 
> We are back at the club, dipping into the Membership series by RedOrchid and Accal1a once again. Please head on over to their series and give it a read, they are amazing authors and I'm so happy they let me dip into their world again. (the link to the first chapter is above)
> 
> *** Announcement***
> 
> I will be taking a week off to write something special for Sydney Meyer, AKA, Helen Blackthorn from our show. She wrote a beatiful song called, What We Do, and posted the video on youtube (go check it out, we need to support our cast) I took one listen and just had to tweet her when a Malec story rolled into my head and she has graciously allowed me to write it *fangirling hard* I will be posting that as soon as it's ready. depending on how long it is, it could be a multi-chapter. 
> 
> After that I will be finishing the, The shades that made him mine, series. 
> 
> thank you all so much for reading, I appreciate every one of you and all of your comments and kudos, Ya'll are the best <3<3<3 please enjoy the last chapter xxxxx

Magnus walked out of his study when he heard the front door of the loft slam with an almighty thud. He was just about to summon his magic up and show whoever it was why it was a bad idea to slam doors in a warlock’s home when he saw it was Alec, he hadn’t realised how late it was.

It was Alec, with that look on his face again, Magnus realised. He watched Alec pace and mumble to himself as he shrugged his coat off, his eyebrows furrowed as he gesticulated at a furious rate and knew he had gotten it right, that Alec needed tonight.

Alec stopped talking mid-rant when he saw Magnus watching him. He hung his coat up with a sigh and went to greet his boyfriend. “I missed you, I don’t want to be a Shadowhunter anymore, can’t I come and be a warlock with you?”

“It doesn't quite work like that, Angel. Another bad day at the office?” Magnus asked, smiling when Alec wrapped him up tight and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Just for once, a thank you would be nice. I’m not asking for a party, just a “job well done, Mr Lightwood” or maybe a “we appreciate your sacrifices, Mr Lightwood” instead of, “do this and don’t screw up”. Ungrateful bastards” Alec muttered into Magnus' shoulder.

“Language, Alexander!” Magnus admonished, giving Alec a squeeze before springing his surprise on him. “We are going out tonight. You’ve been too stressed lately and we haven’t been to our favourite club for too long”

Alec jerked back to look at Magnus, to see if he was kidding. He felt his stomach clench, adrenaline pumping through him when he saw Magnus’ expression. They hadn’t been to The Club in weeks.

“How do you always know what I need when I don’t know it myself?” Alec asked, brushing his hands down Magnus’ arms to take his hands. He looked into Magnus brown eyes, seeing a knowing look there.

“You have been too stressed, you need release, a way to relax. And you are far too underappreciated. You need to leave work here tonight and take some time for yourself. Its all arranged, the invites have been issued,” Magnus said, hiding his smirk at the confused look on Alec’s face.

“Arranged? What have you arranged?” Alec asked, anticipation curling in his stomach when he saw the smile Magnus was unsuccessfully trying to hide. He knew that look. He willingly went when Magnus tugged him through the loft to their bedroom.

“You trust me, don’t you?” Magnus asked, already knowing the answer but asking anyway. He gestured to the bed when Alec nodded. “This is for you to wear. Go get a shower then put these on.”

Alec looked down at the bed before looking at Magnus in confusion. He picked the first item up when Magnus nodded, looking at the brown leather cuff in his hand. There were four of them with two metal bars lying next to them, a matching leather collar, a leash and a blindfold.

“Um, Magnus, these aren’t clothes,” Alec said, picking one of the metal bars up and inspecting the little clasps on the end of it. He looked up to see Magnus watching him.

“You and I are going to be putting a little show on for the other members tonight, Alexander,” Magnus said with a grin, watching for Alec’s reaction. He smiled when Alec’s face lit up. 

“You and me? Our own show? And other people will be watching, on purpose? Wait, are we going to have a stage like Jonas and Seb did? With other people sitting around it, watching?” Alec rushed out, his excitement at the thought of being watched almost mashing his words together.

“Yes, to all of the above, now, go take a shower and put these on,” Magnus said with a chuckle, giving Alec’s ass a playful swipe when Alec almost sprinted for the bathroom.

It never ceased to amaze Magnus how accepting and excited Alec could be whenever they visited the club. Alec was always so willing to try something new, to let him teach him something new. This wasn’t just Alec’s journey, it was something they could share, something they could explore together and that was better than any act they could engage in at the club.

Magnus wandered into their closet, already knowing exactly what he was going to wear for the evenings… activities.

**

“Um, I think I need a little help,” Alec called out to Magnus, looking up when his boyfriend came striding out of their closet. Shit, where has all the oxygen gone? Alec wondered when he saw the tight leather pants Magnus was wearing, slung low on his hips. No top, just his necklace with its small silver key dangling between his pecs.

“Do you like my outfit, Angel?” Magnus asked, tugging at the low waistband of his black leather pants. He grinned when Alec nodded with a slack-jawed expression on his face.

“I like yours too,” Magnus chuckled, his gaze wandering over Alec wearing just a towel and his small silver key, hanging from the chain around his neck. “What seems to be the problem?” he asked when he'd shaken it off.

“I don’t know what goes where,” Alec said, holding up one of the cuffs and one of the metal bars. He watched Magnus cross the room, his breath catching at each graceful stride, those pants were doing things to him.

“These are for your ankles and these are for your wrists,” Magnus said, taking the spreader bar from Alec’s grasp and replacing it with two of the cuffs. He knelt to the floor and wrapped each of the remaining cuffs around Alec’s ankles, pressing a small kiss to each of Alec’s knees before standing.

Alec fumbled the little gold buckles on the wrist cuffs before Magnus’ sure fingers took over. He watched Magnus work, seeing the occasional flash of gold in the brown of his irises.

“Beautiful,” Magnus murmured, kissing each of the cuffs when they were in place. He watched the word sink into Alec, seeing him visibly shudder, it had him smiling. Yes, tonight will be perfect, he thought.

“You spend too much time being in charge, you take on too many responsibilities. By putting these on, you are relinquishing your position as a leader and giving me complete control, are you okay with that, Alexander?” Magnus asked as he fastened the collar around Alec’s neck.

“Magnus, you have never once steered me wrong at The Club, I trust you. I know that whatever you have in store, I’m going to love it, plus, it will be nice not to have to think!” Alec said, cupping Magnus’ face and brushing his thumb over Magnus’ bottom lip.

“By your angel I love you,” Magnus said, moving in the last few inches to claim Alec’s lips, too desperate to feel them against his own to allow Alec to reciprocate the words. 

“I love you too,” Alec said when he came up for air. He pressed small kisses to the corners of Magnus’ mouth before regretfully releasing Magnus from the cage of his arms. He watched as Magnus scooped up one of the metal bars.

“Spreader bars. They clip to the cuffs, like this,” Magnus said, kneeling down and clipping Alec’s cuffed ankles to the bar, watching Alec test out the limited range of movement he now had. “The other one clips to your wrist cuffs.”

“So I won't be able to walk? How am I supposed to…?” Alec cut off when Magnus unclipped the bar with a wink. He picked up the leash and blindfold, moving to put the blindfold on.

“Alexander, if you put that on, you won’t be able to see where you’re going,” Magnus said gently, ensuring there was no derision in his tone. He was rewarded when Alec barely blushed. 

“Now, for the finishing touch,” Magnus said, clicking his fingers and removing Alec’s towel at the same time as conjuring a coat, maybe getting a good eyeful before handing the coat over, mother of demons! he looked good! He watched Alec’s eyes light up at the use of his magic.

“A trench coat?” Alec asked, watching Magnus blue sparks die out with a pang of loss, missing Magnus’ magic already. 

“Indulge me, my love. You don’t want to be standing outside the club completely naked, do you?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec took the coat and shrugged it on. “Are you ready?” he asked, creating a portal for them when Alec nodded with an excited gleam in his eye.

Magnus swiped up the two spreader bars and took the leash from Alec’s hand before taking Alec’s hand in his. He interlocked their fingers and led Alec through his portal.

“I seem to have my hands full, Angel, would you open the door?” Magnus asked when they stood facing the arched entrance to the club. He grinned when Alec’s free hand dived beneath his coat.

Alec almost fumbled his key, excited to be able to use it. He pressed it to the door, almost stumbling through it as anticipation curled in his stomach once more. His brow furrowed when he saw a darkened... hallway?

Alec couldn't help the small wave of disappointment that crashed through him when they cleared the short hallway, now realising that the little entryway had been a gap in the amphitheatre-style seating that now filled The Club. The empty club.

“I thought… I thought at least some people would want…” Alec trailed off as he glanced around at the stage, the empty alcoves and the soft tiered seating, almost completely surrounding the stage that had replaced The Club’s usual interior. He had thought at least a few of the members would come to watch.

“Oh, believe me, Alexander, they’ll be here. We arrived early to set up,” Magnus said, kissing the line of Alec’s eyebrows back into two perfect arches.

Alec grinned as the anticipation returned, his disappointment forgotten. He let Magnus lead him to the stage, glancing around at the red velvet seats. They were long cushioned benches that wrapped around three sides of the stage, almost meeting around the fourth side, leaving just enough room to get to the bar. There was a lot of room for plenty of people.

“Kneel down on the bench, Angel, on your knees,” Magnus said when they climbed onto the stage. He watched Alec climb onto the wide padded bench in the middle of the stage, before fastening the spreader bar between Alec’s ankles, hooking them to the brown leather cuffs.

“Put your hands behind your back,” Magnus said, watching as Alec placed his hands behind his back without a moment's hesitation. He fitted the second spreader bar between Alec’s wrists, watching Alec test the restraint.

“You look amazing like this, like you were born for it,” Magnus said as he hooked the leash to the back of Alec’s collar and ran the leather strap down his back, lashing it to the two spreader bars, leaving Alec just enough room to be able to kneel comfortably but not pull his arms free.

“It feels amazing,” Alec said truthfully, his dick hardening as he tested his range of movements once more, there was no give. It was perfect, he thought as he sat back on his heels. 

Alec’s could turn his head to the side but the leash and collar stopped his head from drooping, it was surprisingly comfortable, and hot! He would have been embarrassed about his heavy breathing if it hadn’t been Magnus he was doing this with.

“Look around you Alexander, there isn’t a seat in this room where anyone can sit where they won’t be able to see you. You will be on full display for everyone watching. And you look beautiful, they are all so lucky to be able to see you like this,” Magnus said, his own dick twitching in his pants at Alec’s reaction to his words, he loved indulging Alec's praise kink.

Alec’s cock was almost aching at Magnus’ words, a small groan escaping him when he realised Magnus was heaping praise on him on purpose. He saw that Magnus was right, the stage was surrounded, he would be on display from every angle. The thought almost had him coming then and there. 

“Wait… where are you going?” Alec asked when Magnus stepped down off the stage. Magnus, winking at him over his shoulder, was the only answer Alec got. He watched Magnus go, thinking about how vulnerable he should feel, kneeling naked and unable to move in the centre of the room. 

The mere thought of it should have scared the shit out of him, should have had him trying to reach for his stele to break his bonds but the overwhelming love and trust he had for Magnus squashed the feelings before they could even arise. All he felt was excitement. And arousal.

Magnus smiled his thanks to the barman when two cocktails appeared as if from nowhere on the bar when he reached it, his and Alec’s favourite drinks. “Doesn't he look beautiful?” he asked, laughing when the barman just nodded before returning to drying glasses.

“Our guests will be arriving shortly, Alexander,” Magnus said when he returned to the stage. He set the straw of Alec’s drink between his perfectly plump lips and watched Alec sip it down with a shudder, laughing at the face Alec pulled.

“Are you still okay to continue?” Magnus asked, wanting to be sure Alec was still happy. He would rip the restraints off in an instant if Alec said no. He grinned when Alec nodded emphatically, a spark of pride igniting in him that Alec trusted him enough to do this.

Magnus clicked his fingers and showed Alec the small purple flower he conjured before placing it in his waiting hand. Alec would be able to talk but he wanted to monitor him, to ensure he was okay throughout.

“Aren't we waiting for the others to arrive?” Alec asked when Magnus slipped the blindfold over his eyes, completely cutting his view off, the darkness was absolute. “nobody is even there yet!”

“That’s all part of the fun, Angel,” Magnus chuckled. He watched realisation jolt through Alec like an electric shock, Alec would be able to hear the crowd, to know they were there and watching but he wouldn't know who was there, or how many.

Fuck! That sneaky, amazing bastard, Alec thought, the anticipation building to a crescendo. There could be 10 people or 100 watching them and he wouldn’t have a clue. 

Alec was unsure of what would be better, imagining or knowing. It had his breath coming faster. He had never loved Magnus more than he did at that moment, he always got it right!

“Our guests have started to arrive, Alexander,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, his eyes following the trail of goosebumps that rose so beautifully on the skin of Alec’s neck from his breath. He wanted to follow the trail with his tongue but he held himself in check.

Magnus straightened up and watched, a huge grin spreading over his face, as people started pouring into the room. Seelies, vampires, Warlock’s, Werewolves, even the odd mundane. Every one of them staring at Alec as they found their seats, unmistakable lust in their eyes.

Alec listened to the sounds of the room, his stomach churning with nerves and excitement at the noise they were making. He couldn’t gauge how many were there, only heightening his anticipation and arousal, knowing they could see every inch of him.

“They are all watching you, they certainly like what they are seeing,” Magnus said, watching the crowd find seats and order drinks, everyone staring at Alec, a few of them looking at him now and then before their gazes unerringly found Alec again.

Magnus couldn’t blame them. Alec looked amazing, on his knees, his hands and feet bound behind him and his head almost tugged back. The expression on his face though, the heavy breathing and the way Alec’s head turned occasionally at a sound that rang above the murmuring of the crowd, it was perfection.

Alec could feel his erection bobbing in thin air when he heard people walking past the stage. He knew they were looking at him, hearing them whisper the words “runes” and “beautiful”, it made his dick bounce harder, straining against his stomach and trailing a small bead of pre-cum across his skin.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us tonight. Please, pay attention to your invitations and enjoy the show,” Magnus called out to the watching crowd when everyone had settled, at least 100 members watching them. 

Magnus watched everyone inspecting their invitations, catching a few eyes with a grin. There was a reason he hadn’t shown Alec an invitation.

Alec’s head strained, wondering what Magnus had meant by “pay attention to your invitations”. He heard the rustle of paper, a loud rustle, wondering just how many people were there.

“You look beautiful like that, Alexander,” Magnus said, close to Alec’s ear, watching Alec’s spine straighten at the words. “Everyone here is excited to watch you, they probably want to touch you too,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s breathing turn harsher. He knew exactly how to work Alec up.

“I want to touch you, to feel your perfect skin under my fingertips,” Magnus said, trailing a jolt of magic up Alec’s arm when he saw the way they were shaking.

Alec let a small moan escape him, at Magnus’ words and the magic, rippling over his skin. He didn’t know what was turning him on more. He listened to the whispers of the crowd, straining his bonds when Magnus’ magic reached his shoulder. He cried out when the magic disappeared.

“You are being so good for me, Angel,” Magnus said, his hand hovering over Alec’s right arm, skimming his magic up it the same way he had done with the left. “You are being so good for them,” he said.

Alec leaned into the touch of magic on his skin, trying to get Magnus’ hand on his body. Magnus’ magic was like nothing else, one of the things that he loved most in the world. He was finding it harder and harder to breathe but he didn’t care.

Magnus trailed his magic across Alec’s shoulders before trailing it down Alec’s spine, directing it with one finger. “We love watching you lose control like this,” he said, watching Alec’s back arch as he turned up the intensity. He beckoned with his hand, not taking his eyes off Alec.

Alec moaned, a loud, low growl that tore from him when Magnus’ magic cascaded down over his ass, vibrating along his skin and sinking into him. He jerked when he heard a voice next to his ear. 

“You look perfect, tied up like that.” 

Alec thought maybe it was Tim, the Seelie’s words sinking into him, only making him breath harder. Before a female voice replaced it, one he didn’t recognise.

“You’re making me so wet, I can’t wait for my husband to fuck me.”

Alec groaned, how the fuck did that turn him on? He wondered, feeling his stomach clench at the thought of turning her on, maybe it was the warm breath cascading over his ear?

“You’re so strong, trusting Magnus to blindfold you like that,” 

“Oh fuck… Magnus… I,” Alec moaned, shuddering as Magnus’ magic trailed up the inside of his thigh, it was coming on, he could feel it.

Magnus pulled his magic back when he saw the shaking of Alec’s thighs, his Shadowhunter’s dick bobbing furiously, it had his own dick straining at the leather that caged it.

Alec cried out, his head whipping in the direction he thought Magnus was standing, as much as his restraints allowed, as his orgasm abated. Fuck! Edging, it was one of his favourite and worst things, the need versus the pleasure when he was finally able to let go. And Magnus knew it.

Magnus grinned as he watched Alec’s face, the portion that wasn’t covered by the blindfold alternating between incredulity and a huge grin. Excellent. He beckoned for the next member to come up onto the stage before starting with his magic again.

Alec moaned, his heart rate picking up again when he felt Magnus’ magic spark at his collarbone. He was panting by the time he heard a voice in his ear again.

“Listen to the crowd, Alec. can you hear how much you turn them on? How much you turn us all on?”

Fuck, the male voice in Alec’s ear had his dick straining. He could hear the audience, could hear breathless gasps and low moans that filled the room. The sounds had his imagination running wild, wondering who was making the noises, what they were doing to elicit such sounds.

“My boyfriend and I are having a discussion about who would fuck you and who would watch if we were allowed to touch you. We both want you.”

The words and Magnus’ magic, trailing down his stomach and heading for his dick at a torturous pace had another orgasm rearing up in Alec again. Fuck fuck fuck! He could feel it building, almost at the edge before it was taken away.

“Fuck! I was so close,” Alec groaned, feeling it abate. He leaned in when he smelt the strong scent of sandalwood.

“Language Alexander, don’t make me gag those pretty lips of yours,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear. “Are you okay to continue?” he asked.

“Yes, I need to come,” Alec said, knowing it was just the beginning and that the need was nowhere near what it would be when Magnus finally let him come. He was dearly hoping Magnus would be inside him at that point. Or that he would be inside Magnus, he wasn’t sure what he wanted more.

“Well, let’s see if we can’t get you there then,” Magnus said, brushing his fingers through Alec’s hair, needing to touch him. He smiled when Alec leaned into his touch. 

Magnus beckoned with his right hand as he used his left to push a pulse of magic into Alec’s nipple, circling the nub as his old friend Tarquin climbed onto the stage. He ramped it up as he watched Tarquin bend and whisper in Alec’s ear.

“There are people at in the audience that are calling your name out, Alec. Can you hear them?” Tarquin asked, winking at Magnus.

Alec felt a shiver running down his spine, trying to concentrate through the sensations exploding through him and the words in his ear, adding to the pleasure, to listen to the crowd.

“There’s another show going on here Alexander, they can’t help themselves,” Magnus said, watching two vampires fuck at the speed of light at the foot of the stage. They were using their supernatural speed to their advantage, the woman on her hands and knees while the man gave it to her.

Alec listened to the moans, imagining what the couple sounded like, they sounded close. He moaned right along with them when he felt another jolt of magic pulse through him in a steady rhythm that matched the beat of his heart, the faster it beat, the faster the pleasure crashed through him.

Alec could feel another one building, his moans getting louder as he got closer to release. A Voice in his ear almost pushed him over the edge.

“You’re so brave to do this in front of us, we all wish we were Magnus right now.”

“Magnus… I’m so close,” Alec moaned, his hips bucking against his restraints. He needed friction badly, just a touch would probably set him off. He sagged when Magnus’ magic abated, his body shaking hard.

Magnus watched Alec’s breathing start to slow down, the shake of his thighs start to calm. He checked the flower, feeling how much Alec was enjoying himself when A werewolf started whispering in his ear.

Alec jerked when he felt breath on his shoulder and a jolt of magic surge into his body. The edge was starting to become his home, the denials he had already received making his sensitive body react faster. The people started to blur into one.

“You look so beautiful.”

“You’re so good for us.”

“You make us so happy.” 

“Magnus is so lucky to have you.”

"we love watching you like this"

"you always look so amazing when you fall apart."

Alec was panting, barely able to breathe from the stimulation and the words, sinking into every part of his body. It was a heady mix, especially when he felt fingers brush through his hair. He knew it was Magnus from the scent that lingered, the soft tug that he loved so much.

Magnus barely pulled his magic back in time, his own breathing coming just as fast as Alec’s was. He managed to pull himself together and pull Alec back from the brink with a monumental effort.

Alec was panting, sweat beading over his entire body. He pushed his head into Magnus touch, desperate for the touch, for some sort of stimulation. He almost came when he felt a touch on his lips.

Magnus brushed his thumb across Alec’s lip, smiling when his boyfriend pouted his lips against it. He knelt down in front of Alec and tugged his blindfold off, wanting him to see the audience.

Alec blinked when his blindfold was removed, thanking the angel the lighting in the room had been dimmed slightly. He looked down to see Magnus kneeling in front of him, his glamour obliterated. 

Alec almost collapsed as he tried to lean forward, to kiss Magnus before his Warlock caught him and straightened him up. His eyes darted around, a panting moan escaping him at the sight that greeted him as Magnus’ magic rippled across his skin once more.

“Look at them, Alexander. Look how much they love watching you, how much you turn them on. They all want to be up here. They want to touch you, to taste your skin. Look at what you’ve done to them,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s lust blown eyes sweep the room.

“So many… fuck… Magnus its… I need to come… please?” Alec begged. It didn’t matter where he looked, almost every eye was on him. It had his stomach clenching as he watched the various acts the audience were performing.

“Would you like me to fuck you, in front of all these people, Angel?” Magnus asked, brushing the back of his hand up Alec’s cheek. He could see the need there in Alec’s eyes.

“Please, Magnus… please… I need some release. Please fuck me?” Alec whined, uncaring of his tone. He would beg 100 times over if it got Magnus’ dick inside of him. Magnus may have stopped him from falling over it but he was teetering on the edge.

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s, brushing the softest kiss against his plump lips. He should get some kind of award for not deepening the kiss, he thought to himself as he pulled back. 

Magnus rose to his feet and circled Alec. coming to stand behind him. he took a moment to inspect Alec before manoeuvring his Shadowhunter so that Alec could lean over on the long part of the bench. 

“Lean over, Alexander,” Magnus said as he loosened the leash that kept Alec’s spreader bars lashed closely together. He sent a burst of healing magic into Alec’s legs when he heard the moan escape him, soothing his aches away. 

Alec slumped forward over the bench with Magnus' assistance, his heart pounding in his chest. He could see more and more people start to pay attention to him, distracted from their own activities. Just the thought of them all watching was almost too much.

Magnus had to push down on his dick when he saw Alec bent over the bench in front of him, his ass framed perfectly by the metal spreader bar that bound Alec’s hands and ankles, resting across his back and on the bench. 

Magnus removed the ankle spreader bar with a wave of his hand and crawled between Alec’s legs, shuffling Alec’s legs further apart with a nudge of his knees.

“I can’t wait to be inside you, Alexander. It's my favourite place in the world,” Magnus said as he clicked his fingers, producing a bottle of lube. He smoothed a hand over Alec’s ass when he saw Alec try to look around, soothing his movements.

Alec thought he would die of desperation, of the bone-deep need to come when he heard the snapping of the lid on the bottle of lube. He pushed himself further down on the velvet bench, even that was almost too much as the soft material pressed against the sensitive skin of his shoulder and neck. Everything was sensitive, still tingling from the magic.

“Please, Magnus, please?” Alec moaned when he felt the cold lube as Magnus pressed a finger to his asshole. He would have rammed back on the finger if he could move, the tug on his collar stopping him.

Magnus wrapped the leash around his hand one more time, listening to Alec’s panting, ragged breathing at the move before he pushed into Alec’s ass. His moan was as loud as Alec’s as he sunk in, feeling Alec squeeze down on his finger.

Alec rocked his hips when Magnus started opening him up, his eyes rolling in his head when Magnus did it swiftly, short pulses of magic obliterating any pain he may have felt. He almost came just from the scissoring motion of Magnus’ fingers.

Magnus knew that once he was inside Alec, neither of them would last long. He had worked himself up as much as he had worked Alec up, his dick was straining his pants, desperate to be sheathed inside his Shadowhunter.

“Are you ready, my love?” Magnus asked, his eyes sweeping up to watch Alec nod into the bench. His eyes flitted around the room, seeing everyone watching them. “Look at them, see how happy you make them,” he said as he pulled his pants down to his knees.

Alec's eyes darted around, watching the members he could see putting their own little shows on. He could barely breathe from the anticipation as he met gaze after gaze, seeing lust and excitement in the eyes he looked into. 

“Fuck me hard Magnus, I need it,” Alec said, wanting to give the audience watching a good show. He had been waiting a long time, imagining this moment, the moment he would be on stage for their pleasure. It was more than he could have anticipated.

Magnus pressed the head of his dick to Alec’s entrance when it was slicked up enough, trailing it up and down the cleft of Alec’s ass. He grinned when Alec started to push back on it, a low moan escaping him as he teased his way into Alec’s body. It was a tight fit already and he wasn’t even a quarter inch inside.

Magnus tightened his hold on the leash as he sunk in, going as slowly as was humanly possible. He relished the perfect squeeze of every inch he pushed in, listening to Alec’s desperate moans. He had to pull his own orgasm back.

Alec cried out when Magnus bottomed out, almost biting into the bench at the full, tight, perfect feeling of Magnus’ dick inside him. He rocked his hips, needing some kind of friction. He had been brought back from the edge too many times to wait calmly to get used to the feeling. He wanted to be fucked and he wanted it now.

“Magnus, move,” Alec said, his desperation pushing his tone lower than usual. His eyes slammed closed when Magnus pulled out of him, screaming out when Magnus slammed back in. it was breathtaking, especially when Magnus tugged on his leash.

Magnus set up a steady rhythm of slow withdrawals and fast thrusts, moaning when Alec’s tight walls pushed his foreskin back with each thrust.

“Look how perfect you are for me, Alexander. You take my dick so well. Can you see everyone watching us? They all wish they were me right now” Magnus gasped out as he thrust into Alec, again and again, holding both of them back from release with his magic.

Alec pushed back as best as he could, crying out his pleasure again and again. His stomach clenched when he felt a harder pressure on his arms, a small part of his brain registering that Magnus must have taken hold of his spreader bar when he felt a tugging. 

The tugging on Alec’s arms made it even better. It was already one of headiest experiences of his life, the eyes on him, the loud cries of ecstasy from the audience, the words that had been whispered to him and the magic. But the tugging of his bar and collar combined with Magnus deep thrusts were pushing him closer to the edge by the second.

“You want to come for them, don’t you?” Magnus asked as he slammed his hips forward, fighting to keep enough presence of mind to ensure his grip on the leash and the spreader bar at Alec’s wrists and neck weren’t too tight.

The pleasure pulsing from the flower Alec still held in his hand only added to the experience for Magnus, knowing how much Alec was enjoying it. He looked up, seeing a few of the audience too far gone in their own pleasure.

“You have made us all so happy tonight, Angel. You are so beautiful when you lose yourself to the pleasure, you’ve been so good to us. Come for me, come for all of us,” Magnus said when he felt Alec’s thighs shake every time his hips slammed forward. He pulled his magical hold over Alec’s orgasm back

Magnus’ words and the jolt of Magic he felt skitter up his spine was enough to push Alec over the edge. His entire body shook when he exploded, screaming out his release at the same time as some of the audience members did, only heightening the pleasure.

Magnus released the hold on his own orgasm, his hips stuttering into Alec’s ass when Alec clenched around him. He came with a low moan, exploding in Alec’s perfect ass and filling him up with wave after wave as Alec’s ass rung it out of him.

Alec shuddered as small aftershocks jolted through him. He wondered if he was going to come again when the audience started up a tumultuous round of applause. He could already feel a blush forming as he looked up, breathing hard.

“You were amazing, Alexander. Listen to them, it’s all for you,” Magnus said as he got his breath back, grinning at the crowd.

“It’s for us, Magnus not just me. you were amazing,” Alec said, unable to help the grin that spread across his face, even Magnus pulling out of him couldn’t wipe it from his face. 

“Was it okay? Did you enjoy yourself, Alexander?” Magnus asked as he clicked his fingers, a curtain wrapping around the stage in an instant. He pushed his soothing magic into Alec’s body before unclipping the spreader bar and tugged Alec up.

“It was amazing, thank you, Magnus,” Alec said, rotating his shoulders and grinning when he barely felt an ache in his arms, or his legs when he stood up. They were shaking but the aches that should be there were gone.

Magnus grinned, clicking his fingers to clean them up and dress them. He sent the cuffs, collar, leash and spreader bars back to the loft with a wave of his hand before he felt Alec’s arms come around his waist.

Magnus turned in the cage of Alec’s arms, going up on his toes to claim Alec’s lips. He licked into Alec’s mouth, fighting a losing battle for dominance that Alec easily won.

Alec was breathing hard again when he broke from the kiss, grinning against Magnus’ lips. “Thank you for a wonderful night,” he said, pressing his lips forward again to peck at Magnus’.

“It isn’t over yet, Angel, you still have to take a bow for your stellar performance,” Magnus said, his eyes sparkling at the blush that spread over Alec’s cheeks. He was so adorable! 

Magnus removed the curtain with a wave of his hand, laughing when he saw that the club had been put back to normal, the alcoves packed with scene after scene, they had obviously enjoyed the show.

Alec let Magnus tug him to the bar, grinning when he was handed a cocktail before the crowd descended to congratulate him on his first official show.


End file.
